


Revelation

by CPFics



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPFics/pseuds/CPFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos confront Athos about this mysterious woman in the Cardinal's employ.</p>
<p>Kind of only as shippy as you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> wow emotional hurt/comfort is a tag on practically everything i've written for the musketeers sigh
> 
> also they've all been set in Athos' lodgings I'll try to be a bit different next time

Athos was just about to take a swig of his wine when Aramis sat down next to him and snatched it from his grasp. He downed it in one. Athos scowled as Porthos took the seat opposite here.

“Why does this feel suspiciously like an intervention?” Athos asked, looking between his friends’ faces.

“Probably because it is,” said Aramis, twirling the now empty cup between his finger and thumb.

“We’ve had enough, Athos,” said Porthos. “Enough of you tiptoeing around and avoiding our questions.”

Athos sighed through his nose and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He assumed a deliberately innocent expression. Aramis snorted.

“Don’t be like that, you know full well what we’re talking about. Who is this woman, and how do you know her?”

Athos sighed and stood up. Aramis caught him by the arm and gave him a warning look.

“I’ll explain,” said Athos. “But not here.”

The others nodded and followed him out of the tavern to his lodgings. When they arrived, he poured them each a glass of wine and they propped themselves up on the floor against the wall. Athos took a deep drink from his glass and stared into its depths for a moment.

“So?” Aramis prompted.

“She’s my wife,” said Athos, still watching his wine as he swirled it around in the cup.

“Hang about,” said Porthos, “I thought she was dead.”

“So did I,” said Athos. Aramis and Porthos exchanged an alarmed look.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning,” said Aramis.

“I married her when I was young,” said Athos. “We were happy. Very happy. But then one day my brother discovered that she was a convicted criminal.”

He paused to finish his wine and pour himself another glass.

“She killed him for it.”

“Athos,” Porthos’ voice was soft and sympathetic. Aramis’ hand found Athos’ shoulder and squeezed.

“I had no choice, I- I had to do what was right by the law. I had her hanged, but I couldn’t watch, I left before- before it- happened. So she escaped, and now she works for the Cardinal.”

The silence stretched out when Athos finished talking, and he felt the need to fill it.

“I spent so long thinking I had killed her, not sure if I’d done the right thing. Lawfully it was the right thing of course, but morally, I wasn’t sure. And I loved her. I loved her and I’d killed her.”

Athos covered his head with his arms and collapsed forward until he was leaning on his knees. Aramis swooped in just in time to remove his wine glass before he sent its contents splashing across the room. Porthos shifted closer to Athos, slinging an arm around him.

“You should’ve told us,” he said quietly. Athos shook his head.

“I thought you would judge me,” he said. “I thought you would see me as no more than a heartless killer and I would have no one.”

“Athos, she killed your brother,” said Aramis, shuffling up to Athos’ other side. “You did the right thing.”

“So why,” demanded Athos, his voice rising, “doesn’t it feel right? Why do I feel so much regret? So much guilt? Why does she haunt me so?”

Porthos pulled Athos closer.

“We can’t answer those questions,” said Aramis. “But know that it is not your doing.”

Athos was silent for a long time. Aramis and Porthos both watched him nervously, until his body started shaking with sobs. Porthos gathered Athos right into his arms with a sympathetic sigh, holding him together and rocking him gently back and forth, with his face buried in Athos’ hair. When Aramis moved closer to embrace them both, he could hear Porthos whispering comforting nothings into Athos’ ear.

All of them lost track of time fairly quickly, but at some point Aramis had had to get up and light some candles. At last Porthos loosened his grip on Athos, who clung to his jacket.

“Athos,” Porthos said quietly. “I’m sorry, please let go, I’m dying for a piss.”

Athos didn’t raise his head, but his grip loosened, a hint of light returned to his eyes and he snorted quietly. The sound brought a grin to Aramis’ face that nearly split his face open. As Porthos made his way to the bathroom, groaning that his legs had seized up, Aramis reached over to Athos and used a finger to lift Athos’ chin. He was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Aramis gave him a chastising look.

“Bed-time for you,” he said, making to get up. Athos’ eyes widened in alarm and he grabbed Aramis’ wrist.

“Don’t leave me,” he said, his eyes flicking between Aramis’. Aramis gently freed himself from Athos’ grip with his available hand, but didn’t let go completely. He clasped Athos’ hand in his own.

“Neither of us are going anywhere,” he said.

Athos nodded, and the two of them climbed unsteadily to their feet. Athos allowed himself to be divested of his belts, jacket and boots, lowered into bed and tucked in. Aramis turned, meaning to find himself somewhere to settle on the floor, but Athos grabbed his hand. Aramis looked down at him, questioning. Athos shook his head.

“No,” was all he said, giving Aramis’ hand a gently tug. Aramis smiled softly and nodded, pulling off his own outer layers and climbing into the bed, squeezing between Athos and the wall and pulling the sheet over himself. When Porthos returned, he took in the sight before him with a smirk. Athos looked up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes.

“Room for a small one?” he asked as he pulled off his boots and jacket. Aramis scoffed, but shifted back a little to make room. Porthos sidled up to the other side of Athos. It took a little while of shifting and cursing and teasing to fit the three of them into a bed made for one with anything close to comfort, but at last they settled down with Aramis’ back pressed against the wall, Athos squashed against him, and Porthos balancing precariously on the edge, draped over the other two to stop him from falling off completely.

“Athos,” said Porthos drowsily as they began to fall asleep. Athos hummed quietly in return. “Please, please, never feel that you have to hide something like this from us again.”

Athos said nothing, he simply sighed contentedly, nestled closer to Aramis, and tangled his fingers with Porthos’.

 


End file.
